The embodiments relate to a printer device, printer marking system and method with multi-stage production print inspection.
Optical character recognition for continuous inkjet (CIJ) in industrial application is difficult. Currently, the camera system embedded with vision systems have 50% reliability in the inspection performance for industrial applications. Many customers are skeptical about the accuracy of vision systems because these systems fail, usually due to high rates of false positives. A false positive is when the vision system rates a good product as a bad product. Rating products as bad has consequences. The first consequence is wasting time to visually inspect the product manually which can be costly if a high number of products must be visually inspected. A second consequence is turning the vision system off so the production can run.
Smart cameras with vision systems are very costly in comparison to cameras without a vision system. For example, a smart camera could cost $3500 while a camera without a vision system may cost $500. In industrial applications, the cost increases with multiple production lines with multiple different printer technology.